Naruto new chowa sekais
by linkiepie2214
Summary: what can go wrong when two kids that can see ghosts and have chaos magic get into the naruto world? god like naruto later in the story/smarter naruto/op as all hell ocs, this story has two human ocs and two tail beast ocs. Rating may change to m in later chapters because of sex and that stuff. warning has blood/gore and if you go not like then find something else.
1. Prolog: leaving old world

Noruto's new chowa sekai

( **sekai means world in Japanese and chowa means harmony in Japanese.** )

"talk"

'action of someone or thing'

 _"thoughts"_

 **"tail beast talk"**

 **"clock from with tail and human specks at once"**

 _ **"tail beast thoughts"**_

[scene/time change/P.O. V change]

 _ **Authors notes**_

 _"Moves"_

 _ **[music playing in background]**_ _ **(you can use driftnet music if you want to)**_

 _ **(chapters)**_

 _"more than one person/scram"_

 _[dreams/mind space]_

 **"** deferent word that can be replace with the right word **"**

 _ **This is my first time making a Naruto and mlp with a little bit of undertale mix in it, fanfic so plx review and tall me if I am doing a good or bad job with this and how to make it better because I want all of you me dear readers to have a nice fic to read and not one that is bad. I do not own Naruto or mlp I only own me ocs and the plot of this story. Gekko means moonlight in Japanese and Nikko means sunlight in Japanese and Konton means chaos in Japanese I had to look up a lot of words in Japanese just to have the correct name of the word in Japanese. Both nikko and gekko are girls**_

 _"Linkie pie owns nikko hiatt and gekko hiatt they do not own naruto or undertale or my little pony friendship is magic those belong to their rightful owners and linkie pie does not get money for making any of their fanfiction." Said naruto_

 _"that is right naruto you get to have some roman this chapter for it." Said linkie pie_

 _"hay the two of you get on with the show now." Said gekko_

 _"oh party poorer but ok ON WITH THE PARTY STORY!"_

 _ **(Prolog: new world)**_

 _ **[Emerald sword in naruto]**_

[not noruto's world]

"hey Gekko do you think if we wish for a portal that world tack us to an, my little pony friendship is magic and Naruto world sometimes?" asked Nikko.

"Yes but if that were to happen that would mean that someone of that world needs to help of us or that fate has a fun twist for us or we are in a fanfiction and the author has a sick twist humor." Said Gekko.

[in real world/breaking the forth wall]

'Attaché'

"hmm someone is talking about me oh well, back to typing my fiction hope I can get some forth wall breaks in this fiction." Said the author **_(aka me.); P_**

[get in the world with Nikko and Gekko Normal P.O.V]

"ok that is kind of dark for you Gekko." Said Nikko

"sorry i did not mean for it to be dark I just thought of it." Said Gekko

 ** _[should I stay or should I go]_** ** _it is a real song just look it up._**

Just then a portal to an unknown world open just in front of the two. And out of that portal came a being that had different animals1.

"HELLo Nikko and Gekko I am discord the spirt of chaos and disharmony and this portal will tack you to the naruto world mix with some of my world if you chose to go thought it." Side the meow2 name discord.

"OK what is the cast discord because knowing you, you are doing this to case some form of chaos." Side nikko

"There is cast and it is that you will get tail beast uncommon in the world of naruto but not uncommon in the land of ponies3 and you will get five summing counteracts one with my clan4, one with the toads5, one with the ponies6, one for guns7 and another for explosives8" side discord

"I know that is not all of it what else are you hiding?" asked gekko

"And you have to help Naruto and his friends and make sure that the fourth war in their world will not happen." Said discord

"ok that sounds super fun discord!" said gekko and nikko said in unions

"that is good all you need to do is to stop thought the portal to get to the narviser9 and I will do the rest." Said discord.

"Discord is ok if me and nikko talk about this by ourselves?" asked gekko

"Yes you can gekko and beside I thought you say something like so if you do not chose to go right away and when you are ready just say down the rabbit hole Alice just something to think about." Said discord

"Ok and thank you discord now nikko we should talk about this a little bit away from here." Said gekko

'gekko and nikko walked away from earshot of discord'

"We should not go in yet but if our lives at school and home become more of a hell then it is already then we will go is that ok nikko?" side and then asked gekko

"Yes that is ok with me." Side nikko

'nikko and gekko walk back to discord'

"We do not want to go thought just yet discord but can we get the guns and explosives to sign now?" said and then asked nikko

"Ok just remember to say DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE ALICE when you are ready." Side discord

'discord gives gekko and nikko the guns and explosives counteracts and flies into the portal and it want away.'

 ** _[play Nightcore hell] yes, it is a real song_**

'nikko and gekko walk home'

"Hay we home" said gekko

"Oh good are little sel- I mean daughters are home." Said elie

"dad who is here?" asked nikko

"Just the 5 year children heath expansion, So Behave OR else you not get food and water for two days and be lock up in your room with nothing but each other." Side elie **_say I am evil all you want but this could be WAY worse than it is so suck it up and keep reading._**

 _"shit he would say something like that to keep us from telling them that they treat us like selves instead of actually humans and worse of all he sometimes rapes us to but he says he will kills us if we told anyone about it." Thought both nikko and gekko **see what I meant by could be worse.**_

"Ok we will for you FATHER and can we please go and do our homework now?" said then asked nikko

"Of course you can go and do your homework and dinner will be ready in 2 hours." Side elie

'nikko and gekko want up to their rooms to do homework'

[time skip 2 hours. Dining table in nikko and gekko's house]

"how was school my daughters?" asked jenny

"it was ok MOTHER we learnt what would happen if you put too much gas on a fire." Said nikko

"What would happen if you did that?" asked jenny

"It would blow up." Side gekko

"How is math going for the two of you?" asked elie

"It is fun." Said nikko

[30 munities after dinner]

"ok that is all for this checkup see you in the next 5 years." Side Shirley

"Ok we will see you in the next 5 years." said the four-person family

'Shirley walk out of the hiatt family house and shut the door and walk to her car and drove off'

[5 munities after Shirley left in nikko and gekko bedroom]

"Good night nikko hope you have good dreams" said gekko

"same to you, big sister" said nikko

'after saying their goodnights the two of them inter their own dreams'

 **[start of nikko dream]**

[nikko P.O.V]

"A long time ago monsters and humans had a war and the humans won it and sealed the monsters underground by seven brave and kind souls to create the bearer that keeps the monsters trap, one day a young person fall down into the world of monsters after run away from there fucked up lives and meet up with a friendly kid goat monster that take them to their family and the monster family take the human kid in as their own and the human kid and the goat were left at home one day and wanted to make their mom and dad a pie that they made together but only being kids they did not know all about cooking so they mistake some of the steps and made the pie a little deadly and almost killed their father but he lived and after that the human kid thought of a plan to get her and the monster goat kid out of the underground and the human kid and goat monster kid get to work on the plan which was that the human kid would kill them self and have the goat monster kid to absorb they soul and pass the magical barer and the plan worked because when they died the goat kid monster absorb the human and get god like powers and when they pass the barer and the goat monster kid with the human kid absorb soul take the human kids body to a field of yellow flowers but a hunting group find the and the hunting group thought that the goat monster steeled the kid soul and attacked the goat monster who want back to the underground and take the human kid body with them and before his soul left the body they lied the human kid body on a field of yellow flowers that their dad put there but the goat monster don't die but get turn into a emotionless killing yellow flower and then years later a neither kid fallen down and bright peace to all the underground with the help of the sprite of the first fallen and bright both the goat monster and first fallen kid and come one with the family." The story was told by a voice

"that I thought I heard before but I don't know where" I said.

Just them storm clouds started to rain and lightning started to come down and sticks my died on that when darkness overcome me when I was light angina I saw that I was getting tutored by a pink insane pony.

 **[end of nikko dream]**

[normally P.O.V]

'nikko screams bloody murder'

"what the motherfucking hell was that dream fucking about?" asked nikko as she awoke from her sleep.

"oh wheel back to sleep I go"

'and with that nikko want back to sleep.'

 **[start of gekko dream]**

[gekko P.O.V]

"A long time ago monsters and humans had a war and the humans won it and sealed the monsters underground by seven brave and kind souls to create the bearer that keeps the monsters trap, one day a young person fall down into the world of monsters after run away from there fucked up lives and meet up with a friendly kid goat monster that take them to their family and the monster family take the human kid in as their own and the human kid and the goat were left at home one day and wanted to make their mom and dad a pie that they made together but only being kids they did not know all about cooking so they mistake some of the steps and made the pie a little deadly and almost killed their father but he lived and after that the human kid thought of a plan to get her and the monster goat kid out of the underground and the human kid and goat monster kid get to work on the plan which was that the human kid would kill them self and have the goat monster kid to absorb they soul and pass the magical barer and the plan worked because when they died the goat kid monster absorb the human and get god like powers and when they pass the barer and the goat monster kid with the human kid absorb soul take the human kids body to a field of yellow flowers but a hunting group find the and the hunting group thought that the goat monster steeled the kid soul and attacked the goat monster who want back to the underground and take the human kid body with them and before his soul left the body they lied the human kid body on a field of yellow flowers that their dad put there but the goat monster don't die but get turn into a emotionless killing yellow flower and then years later a neither kid fallen down and bright peace to all the underground with the help of the sprite of the first fallen and bright both the goat monster and first fallen kid and come one with the family." The story was told by a voice

"that I thought I heard before but I don't know where" I said.

Just them storm clouds started to rain and lightning started to come down and sticks my died on that when darkness overcome me when I was light angina I saw that I was getting tutored by a pink insane pony with a chain saw and saying something about making me into cupcakes or something.

 **[end of gekko dream]**

[normally P.O.V]

'gekko screams bloody murder'

"what the motherfucking hell was that dream fucking about?" asked gekko as she awoke from her sleep.

"oh wheel back to sleep I go"

[time skip two weeks, normally P.O.V, in living room with their mother and father]

"Can I go get something for me and my sister really fast?" asked nikko

"Yes but make it quick" said elie

"ok dad"

'nikko want and get to knifes to use'

'nikko get back with the knifes and hand one to gekko'

"whelp it is time for our plan to go don't you say nikko" said gekko with an insane smile that said that she lost it.

"Yup time to make are evil parents feel pain like no other" said nikko with the smile of her bigger sister

"Umm maybe we can talk this out without anyone getting killed?" asked their father.

"Nope no talking and beside whatever you say will not get us to not kill you not after what you did to us for all these years mahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahhahaah" said nikko with an insane laugh that gekko join in.

"umm if you are trying to frack us to you are doing a good job at it" said jenny

"Hey nikko I think talking time is over why not start with dad and make mom watch then food her some of dad's flash and cut holes and put sager cubes into them and then **"** play **"** with her will the sager cubes to be absorb by her sink." Said gekko with an insane and crazy with a mixer of evil.

"sounds good to me and nice smile." Said nikko with the same smile

'with that said the two insane sisters killed their mother and father the way they said they would and it well no one even called the capes on them then they want to wash up and get clean clothes on after that they talk a little bit'

"hay want to call discord and the fuck out of here before someone come and starts to ask what happen here." Said nikko

"Good idea nikko" side gekko

"DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE ALICE" side both nikko and gekko at the same time

Just then a portal to naruto world mix with some of my little pony world open just in front of the two and discord came out of it.

"so you two want to go to the I told you about lest time?" asked discord

"YUP!" side both said at once.

"Ok then just walk through the portal" side discord.

'and with that all three went thought the portal'

 ** _Oh, I just love cliffhangers that is all for now see you all next chapter and please R &R. _****_J_**

 ** _1\. The sprite of disharmony and chaos_**

 ** _2\. I like to talk like cats a lot of times_**

 ** _3\. You what land/world I am talking about for all the mlp fans if you don't look it the fuck up._**

 ** _4\. Think of a lot of discords_**

 ** _5\. I like the toads and I have big plans for all the contracts I am planning on having in this fanfiction_**

 ** _6\. All the ponies form the 4th generation of my little pony friendship is magic_**

 ** _7\. I do not claim to come up with this one but I am using it because I love my self some guns_**

 ** _8\. Same as #7_**

 ** _9\. Were naruto and everyone with him live_**

 ** _hope you all like and please tell me if I did anything bad or good and any form of comments are welcome with warm arms and those who can read what is at the end good for you please tell those who can't ._** ** _J hope you all like this and i am i man who spokes in hands and i am taking control of this fun fiction that you all love so much._**


	2. Chapter 1 new world

"talk"

'action of someone or thing'

 _"thoughts"_

 **"tail beast talk"**

 **"clock from with tail and human specks at once"**

 _ **"tail beast thoughts"**_

[scene/time change/P.O. V change]

 _ **Authors notes**_

 _"Moves"_

 _ **[music playing in background]**_ _ **(you can use driftnet music if you want to)**_

 _ **(chapters)**_

 _"_ _more than one person/scram"_

 _[dreams/mind space]_

 **"** deferent word that can be replace with the right word **"**

 _"_ _Linkie pie owns nikko hiatt and gekko hiatt they do not own naruto or undertale or my little pony friendship is magic those belong to their rightful owners and linkie pie does not get money for making any of their fanfiction." Said naruto_

"that right my dear friend I will give you some roman doing this chapter or the next one, if I have time and my computer stops eating up what I have fucking do before I throw it into the ever-burning flames of hell itself." Said linkie pie with a twitching left eye.

"ok, linkie take a nice and long and deep breath and remember that no one is pushing for a new chapter and you are super lazy so just be you." Said gekko

'takes ten long deep breaths' "your right gekko beside I think people want the chapter meow and let's no let them down." Said linkie

"STORY START!" said nikko

 **(chapter 1: New world)**

 **I sure hope you all are loving this story and I will be updating some other of my stories later if I am not too lazy to do it and the school that owns the laptop I am using fuck me over.**

 ** _[play Nightcore shruka]_**

'A portal open 15 feet away from the hidden leaf village and out steps discord, nikko, gekko.'

"hey discord I thought we agreed that we would be near the roman shop." Said Nikko

"no you two did I never say that we would or agree with you. And oh you two now have chaos magic, a tail beast, and I mate have open the portal when two different undertale frisks and charas were resting and now you two are stick with them. And that be all for me you know how to get me. See ya" said discord before he disappeared

"What did he mean by **"** Undertale **"**? and who the holy fucking hell are you? And is that me and chara 'points to other self and chara'?" ask good frisk

"oh great now this is so going be a long and hard day." Said nikko

"to answerer your questions I am gekko and this is my twin sister nikko and **"** undertale **"** is a game were the people who play it control how you and chara act I am taking a guess that two out of the four of you are from the killer run and two of you are from the peaceful run."

"that explains a lot and how the two of you can see us. I can tell you that you are all are stiped ass people and we should kill everyone" said carpeted chara

"oh I like you mind, do you mind if I join you in killing them all?" ask a carpeted frisk

"ok you two are the carpeted ones good to know." Said nikko

"oh and they have red eyes and the other two have blue eyes that makes it easy to tell who is the carpeted ones and who is not and I say we give them all a body and let the carpeted ones and let them kill and watch as they burn and destroy everything and one MAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" said gekko

"um no let the uncarpeted ones' bodies and let them should this kill or be killed world and the unkilling way but if these clouded fuckers come after us then I say we unleash the carpeted ones on them and let them kill them how do they want to kill them ok." Said nikko

"Party pooper but ok, but don't you when these fucking dumb fucking heads that abut to unleash an evil as all fucking hell with flaming death god, oh how I will enjoy watching them burn to death and us using there burnt bodies to make cupcakes or other beck goods." Said gekko with an evil and devilish smile on her face.

"wow I like this one 'points to gekko' she seams fun to be with and I would love to watch with you on that MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Said carpeted frisk with carpeted chara think the same thing.

"they should be burning in hell for what they are about to do." Said nikko

"how do you know what is about to happen do you rests here or something.?" Ask uncarpeted frisk

"no we come from a nether dimension then this one and from there a lot of this is a fanfiction or in a tv show or movie or in video games like you." Said nikko

"wow so you know about this place because it was in a fanfiction and we get suck into this world with you because we rest when you were going to this world thought a time-space patrol, oh this is going to be so fucking fun!" side blue eye frisk

"yup, hey gekko want to try a **"** shortcut **"** to get to the old man's office faster?" said nikko

"why the fucking hell not it be fucking fun to scare the living fucking hell out of him and show how fucking strong we fucking are for fucking 5 years and get the god of ninja to scream like a little fucking girl and get more wonderful black mail for me to put in my fucking black mail book." Said gekko

'with that nikko and gekko snap their fingers and they were gone'

[third hokage's office in hokage tower]

[third hokage P.O.V]

'just when I was about to finished with the evils that is paper work two kid's pap out of nowhere'

"what the fricking hell?" I said

"din he did not scream I was hoping he at least jump out of his sit but no oh wall at least we get to him on the first try and we can use **"** shortcuts **"** just like sans does." Said gekko

"ok wait one mother fricking minute who are you and what are you doing here and what do you mean by **"** Shortcut **"** and who the frack is sans?" I asked.

"one I am gekko and this 'points to left side of her' is my twin sister nikko, second we here to ask you if we could live in this **Wonderful** village of yours, and to answer the "shortcut" it is just teleporting as for sans he was a dear friend of ours that died when our home village, hidden darkness was attacked before he died when he get to us because he was out battling, he told us to come here because he had heard from a friend, that told him this was a **safe** place to live." Said gekko

"I will grant you permission to live in my village under one condition if you two help out a lonely boy named naruto. I will have a anbu take you to him if you accepted this condition." I said

"we do and would love to meet him."

 ** _[the song end]_**

 _ **Sorry if this chapter is short but I am just tried of trying to type this out and have it eaten by my computer and I am using my school laptop to type all this.**_ ** _And this is beta read by Jazwolf99, go check them out please._ **


	3. meat up and REMAN and a story part 1

"talk"

'action of someone or thing'

 _"thoughts"_

 **"tail beast talk"**

 **"clock from with tail and human specks at once"**

 _ **"tail beast thoughts"**_

[scene/time change/P.O. V change]

 _ **Authors notes**_

 _"Moves"_

 _ **[music playing in background]**_ _ **(you can use driftnet music if you want to)**_

 _ **(chapters)**_

 _"_ _more than one person/scram"_

 _[dreams/mind space]_

 **"** deferent word that can be replace with the right word **"**

 _"_ _Linkie pie owns nikko hiatt and gekko hiatt they do not own naruto or undertale or my little pony friendship is magic those belong to their rightful owners and linkie pie does not get money for making any of their fanfiction." Said naruto_

"thank you naruto I will be giving you and gekko and nikko some reman this chapter and I hope jazworlf99 like what I am doing." Said linkie

"yeah now I get reman! ALL HALE THE GODS FOOD!" said naruto

"we don't have time you two just this fucking story and let us kill NOW!" said nikko and gekko together

"Ok, ok, ok the story START'S MEOW!" said linkie

 **(chapter 2: meat up and REMAN and a story part 1)**

[third hokage's office in hokage tower]

[third hokage P.O.V]

I make a hand sign to call my anbu and tell them to take the two kids in front of me to naruto.

[with Naruto at Ichiraku]

[Naruto's P.O.V]

'the anbu come with two girls that are both dress in dark pink shirts with light pink long paints with black straps going down, the on the left has bright red eyes will the one on the right has dark red eyes, both ware dark light pink with light red straps around the bottom of the shore is what the girls ware, one of the anbu had a dog mask, the other anbu had a cat mask.'

"Hello anbu-san what can I do for you today?" I ask

"nothing we order to take these two to you Naruto-san" said the dog mask anbu

"ok if you don't mind I am about to have some reman." I said

"Can we join in feasting on the food of the gods?" asked nikko

"yea more lovers of reman 'bout here!" I said **1**

"anbu I think you can go now." Said gekko

"we should report back to hokage now to make sure he is still safe" said the cat mask anbu

"true and we did what he wants us to do all he commands us to do was to bring them to naruto and knowing him he is watch us right now so let go and report." Said the dog anbu

'with that the two anbu left and teuchi the owner of Ichiraku'

"what can I get all of you and who mate you to be?" asked teuchi

"I am nikko and this 'points to sister' is gekko my twin sister" said nikko

"me and my twin sister will get 3 big bowls of pork roost please"

"nice to meet you and ok three pork roost coming up what about you naruto what will you have today?" said teuchi

"I think I will have 6 bowls of what they 'points to gekko and nikko' are having." Said naruto

"ok so 12 bowls of pork roost reman" said teuchi

'teuchi went and work on making pork roost reman and ayame came to talk with naruto but when she came over she say both nikko and gekko'

"so, who are you two? 'points to nikko and gekko'" asked ayame

"where are nikko and" said nikko

"gekko and we are" said gekko

"twin sisters!" both said at once.

"ok nice to meet you" said ayame

"same to you" both nikko and gekko said

 ** _And with ends part 1 sorry but I am posting like this but I will make the next chapter longer if I can make and yea two chapter in a day and three chapters in under 24 hours I you all are enjoying what I am doing and this fanfiction. See you all next time and please R &R_**


	4. meat up and REMAN and a story part 2

"talk"

'action of someone or thing'

 _"thoughts"_

 **"tail beast talk"**

 **"clock from with tail and human specks at once"**

 _ **"tail beast thoughts"**_

[scene/time change/P.O. V change]

 _ **Authors notes**_

 _"Moves"_

 _ **[music playing in background]**_ _ **(you can use driftnet music if you want to)**_

 _ **(chapters)**_

 _"_ _more than one person/scram"_

 _[dreams/mind space]_

 **"** deferent word that can be replace with the right word **"**

 _"_ _Linkie pie owns nikko hiatt and gekko hiatt they do not own naruto or undertale or my little pony friendship is magic those belong to their rightful owners and linkie pie does not get money for making any of their fanfiction and I have yet to get me reman when are you giving it to me." Said naruto_

"In this chapter, along with a story of your life, and hiving you put two and two together to find out why the whole village hates you." Said linkie

"'bout time ya give me my dim reman because I was 'bout to kill you, you fucker." Said naruto

"ok naruto claim down and let's get to the story so you and nikko and gekko can get reman." Said linkie

"ok and I am starting the story this time so STORY START NOW."

 **(chapter 2: meat up and REMAN and a story part 2)**

[with Naruto, nikko, gekko at Ichiraku]

[Naruto's P.O.V]

'after ayame talk to them for a bit teuchi come and give them their order of reman'

"thank you." All three of them said.

"you are welcome just come back anytime and the first reman is free and for you naruto it is free for you to for being are number 1 likable person who comes here." Said teuchi

"ok naruto do you want to hear a true story?" asked nikko will eating some of her reman

"so why not I do love a nice story." Said naruto

"ok hey gekko you have this one" said nikko

"ok, Alongside Hamura, Hagoromo, the elder twin brother, was born as one of the two children to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki , a princess who ate the forbidden Chakra Fruit of the God Tree that appeared once a millennium in an effort to gain divine abilities, which she used to put an end to the constant wars during that era. As a result, Hagoromo was born with the ability to manipulate the same type of powerful chakra as his mother. Angered by the fact that her chakra had been spread to others, Kaguya merged with the God Tree into the Ten-Tails, which attempted to reclaim her chakra. The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Hagoromo and his younger twin brother managed to defeat the beast, with Hagoromo becoming its jinchūriki, causing him to be revered as a god for the virtue of his victory. Researching his mother's technique, Hagoromo was able to free the world from her Infinite Tsukuyomi. Later, with his knowledge of the concept of chakra, Hagoromo travelled across the land, giving chakra to everyone in the world as well as spreading his ideals and religion, ninshū, which eventually became the ability known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the Saviour of this World, Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his dream and legacy to his two sons, and began to teach them ninshū. The older son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. The younger son, Asura Ōtsutsuki, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends with others along the way. Hagoromo acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true keys to peace. Inspired by his younger son, Hagoromo separated the Ten-Tails' chakra within his body and used his Creation of All Things Technique to divide it into nine separated bodies, creating the tailed beasts and giving each a name. As a result of extracting them all at once, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Ten-Tails' husk kept him alive. Sometime after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. it was shown that before his death, the Sage and his followers built temples in nine different regions of the world where the tailed beasts could live and be protected. Hagoromo eventually sealed the husk of the Ten-Tails within the moon. On his deathbed, he chose Asura to be his successor, but Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy as well as being encouraged and manipulated by Black Zetsu, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them that would continue through their descendants. Suspecting that Indra or one of his reincarnations would eventually attempt to take Asura's power for themselves, Hagoromo left behind a tablet detailing his history in an attempt to make them reconsider. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with other dōjutsu such as the Sharingan can still partially interpret the information. However, unknown to him, Black Zetsu, a manifestation of his mother's will, had altered the contents of his tablet so he could manipulate Indra's descendants, the Uchiha clan, through the ages into resurrecting Kaguya and initiating the Infinite Tsukuyomi anew. Even though Hagoromo died and his body was destroyed, his chakra and consciousness remained and traversed the world throughout the centuries. well into their adolescence, Hagoromo and his brother lived in ignorance of their mother's true amoral nature. While their homeland continued to prosper, people would periodically disappear for a sacred Ritual of the God Tree. One day, the brothers were approached by Gamamaru, who revealed to them that beyond the peak of the nearby mountains lied the truth of the ritual. While initially ignoring the toad's words, Hagoromo grew distressed when a local girl he cared for named Haori became part of the ritual. When the brothers confronted their mother about ending the rituals, Kaguya dismissed their concern, simply saying it was necessary for "the others' arrival". Finally deciding to investigate, the two brothers were horrified to learn that the missing citizens were sacrificed to the God Tree. This especially hurt Hagoromo, and he awakened the Sharingan in his grief. Wishing to learn more, the brothers sought out Gamamaru. He revealed to them their mother's history of coming to Earth and using the God Tree's fruit to gain great power and enslave much of the land using Infinite Tsukuyomi, including their father. Deciding that they needed more power to confront Kaguya should she turn hostile, Hagoromo began training under Gamamaru in senjutsu. While Hagoromo quickly improved in this art, Kaguya soon caught on to her sons' scheme.

After Hagoromo completed his training under the Toad Sage, he returned to confront Kaguya, but not before being presented by Gamamaru with a special seal tag instilled with great sage power refined over the centuries. Once approaching Kaguya, the mother and son made their respective views known. As Hagoromo tried to reason with Kaguya, his words fell on deaf ears, as Kaguya deemed Hagoromo as ungrateful. She then had Hamura, who she brainwashed, attack Hagoromo. Unable to reason with Hamura, Hagoromo was left with no choice but to strike down his beloved brother, which awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan. Deciding to use Gamamaru's one-use gift, Hagoromo placed the seal tag on Hamura and healed him.

Angered by the fact that her chakra had been used against her, Kaguya wills the God Tree to transform into the Ten-Tails, which attempted to reclaim her chakra for her. Hagoromo and Hamura fought both their mother and the Ten-Tails in a battle that lasts for months, decimating the land in the process, until they were able to defeat them both by sealing Kaguya, and Hagoromo split the Ten-Tails' chakra into the nine tailed beasts. Later, Hagoromo was able to free the world from Kaguya's Infinite Tsukuyomi. While Hamura decided to stay on the moon to keep watch of their mother, Hagoromo chose to travel the earth to find proper dwellings for the tailed beasts and repent for the damage he caused the world from his fight against Kaguya. Before leaving, Gamamaru told Hagoromo a prophecy he had about a mischievous blue-eyed child who would one day connect with the tailed beasts and bring about a miracle.

Afterwards, Hagoromo eventually returned to his home village to act as the centre for the teachings of ninshū. He also fell in love and married a woman with whom had two children, Indra and Asura. During the second pregnancy, there were complications as Hagoromo's wife passed not long after giving birth to her second child. Hagoromo later began instructing his sons in Ninshū. The older son, Indra, was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary, unaware that much of this came from the subtle manipulations of Black Zetsu. The younger son, Asura, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends with others along the way. Finally deciding the time had come to choose a successor to Ninshū, Hagoromo sent each on his sons on a different mission of restoration for a struggling land that was ravaged by the battle against Kaguya to test their capacities. A year went by since the missions were given, Indra quickly returning after completing his while Asura took much longer. Deciding to wait for his younger son's return before making his decision, he was told the nature of how Indra completed his mission by Gamamaru. Eventually, Asura completed his mission, but also returned with many people from the village, who were inspired by Asura and even learned Ninshū from him, having helped him complete his mission.

With Asura and Indra present, Hagoromo decided to choose his successor in Ninshū. Much to everyone's surprise, Hagoromo chose Asura. This greatly angered and confused Indra, who thought he was worthy of becoming the successor, and he stormed out into the wilderness. Later on, Hagoromo explained to Asura why he chose him as his successor and asked Asura to take care of the world with Indra, and Hagoromo gave Asura his power. Subsequently, Indra in a fit of rage attacked Hagoromo, Asura and the rest of the villagers with his Susanoo and newly acquired Mangekyō Sharingan, with his explanation as to how he obtained the dōjutsu drawing Hagoromo's disgust. Hagoromo and the rest of the villagers transferred their chakra to Asura to help him take on Indra, forcing the elder brother to flee.

As Hagoromo was nearing death and laying on his deathbed, Indra appeared to his father after years of disappearance and explained his ambition to take down ninshū. Hagoromo later relays this information to Asura and his family, entrusting his younger son with his final wish before dying. The end" said gekko

"wow that was a cool story and said it was all true." Said naruto

"yes, all that story is true and Indra was the first uchiha member and Asura was the first Senju member, do you know who made this village naruto?" said then asked nikko

"Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha I think." Said naruto

"yeah that's right." Said gekko

"want to hear a neither story?" asked nikko

"yeah the least one was awesome and is this one true to" said then asked naruto

"yes, and it happen 5 years ago in this very village do you still want to hear it." Said nikko

"yeah I still do want to hear it." Said naruto

"ok five years ago and on October 10 the nine-tail beast attacked this village and after killing a lot of people the fourth hokage aka minato came on a huge frog and the two of them fight the nine-tail into he was able to trap it with the help of his lover kushina uzumaki and she use Chakra chains that hold the nine-tail in place well minato sealed the nine-tail into his new born baby and both him and his lover died that day but left a new born baby with the nine-tail beast in him." Said nikko

 _"_ _I was born October 10 five years ago, my mom and dad died before I even them wait am I the baby who has the nine-tails, that would explain why all the villagers hate me and call me demon brat and if I am the baby then I am the son of minato and kushina and the make séance seeing how she and me have the same least name witch would impale that kushina and minato were wife and husband but why would all the villagers hate me unleash the_ _third hokage did not tell them then that means there are people out there who would just love to kill me just because I am minato's son."_ Thought naruto

"so, I am the nine-tail?" asked naruto

"no, you are not the nine-tail you are its jailer, the only person holding back the death of this village and who ever say otherwise is died wrong" said nikko

"she is right and know that me and my sis are your friends and we be here for you when life get to hard for you." Said gekko

'naruto is crying tears of happiness' "thank you so much gekko and nikko you told me of what and who my family is and why this village hates me so much."

"naruto don't forget about us I know father will like to have you coming back and will not tell anyone about what we ever hold" said ayame

"yup want to have me best customer around." Said teuchi

"thank all of you and nikko and gekko I would love it if you were my friends." Said naruto

"is it ok if we sleep at your house into the third hokage can get somewhere of our own?" asked nikko

"sure, why not beside it gets lonely with only me around it." Said naruto

'with that nikko and her sis along with naruto finished with their reman and left to naruto's house'

 **That is that chapter done I hope you like and next chapter is a four year time skip to where their are in school about to take the final test to see if the can be genin so yeah and this is my most longest chapter I have done. See you all next time and I hope you all like R &R.**


	5. Halloween special

**_Halloween special_**

 ** _Hello and this is my Halloween special for this fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it and sorry next chapter will be up soon if I can get every ok with it so yeah, and so you know the thumb drive that it was in get destroy so I lose all of what I was working on so it will take a bit of time to redo all the work I have done and I will see if I can do it fast. And here a_** ** _wronging: some motion of child abuse, self-harm, blood, gore, death if you do not want to read this then leave if you are still reading this then you have been wronged._**

 ** _And I am a really bad speller so if you any mistakes please tell me and I will work to fix them._**

 _ **STORY START MOEW!**_

Naruto and nikko and gekko were sitting around a flash light getting ready to tell scary stories. And nikko is stating it off.

"long ago there lived a beast of untold horror and it name was death walker, whenever the death walker come to a village it destroyed it for the fun of it and those who live after it destroyed their village would get enation alive and it destroyed everything even the world it walked on the end." Said nikko

"wow sis that was good who next." Said gekko

"I want to go next" said naruto

"ok go next then gekko is last." Said nikko

"that fine with me" said gekko

"many years ago, there live a girl that had no friends at all and everyone even the adults abused and bullied her and she was starting to lease her sanity to all the abused and bulling she was force to live with and she would use a small knife whenever she wanted to hurt herself and there are scares on her arm from the countless times she hurt herself and one day she just snap in front of everyone and pulled out her small cutting knife and started to kill everyone around that bullied and abused her and she had so much blood on her hands but she loved it and she started to go around the world to find more people to kill and she did and she is still out there kill people as we speak." Said naruto.

Nikko and gekko wear clapping their hands together showing they enjoyed he story and wear not scared at all but had bloodthirsty smiles.

"oh man I thought I at least get a scream from you not bloodthirsty smiles and what the fuck is wrong with you." Said then asked naruto.

"a lot of stuff, a lot of stuff." Said nikko

"oh, it my turn help you all like what I have planned for my story." Said gekko

"yea I am." Said nikko

"same here" said naruto

"ok I am going to start my story. Around 25 years ago there live a happy little family that want nothing to do with anyone outside there little farm but one day a big rainbow come over their farm and one of the kids saw it and get all happy and stuff and she wanted to threw a surprise party for her family and that what she did and a week later her mom and dad were gone and she was making cupcakes and when they wear done she asked her sisters what they think and they said there wear good but that is what she wanted she wanted to make awesome cupcake and when she was reaching up to the cubits she cut herself and some of her blood get on one of the cupcake and not omniety but take a bit of it and find that it was good, so after that she find some sleeping drugs and put them into her bad cupcakes and find a nice kid that was as young as her and give him one and well she waited for the sleeping drug to kick in she lead the kid away and when he fell asleep she bright him to a shed in the back yard of her farm and cut him up well he was asleep she use the blood she get and put it into her new cupcakes and she threw away all the body and other stuff in an ocean that was nearby that had sharks in it and give her sisters the new cupcakes and her sisters said that those ones wear awesome and after that she never stop killing other people and baking them into cupcakes and no one knowns that it is her the hole time and one day she move to a new place and she is still baking people into cupcakes and when she get to her friends she use their skins and make their dead body's as dolls the end" said gekko with a sadistic smile

Then a woman come running into the room and chased out naruto well saying come back I just want to bake you into a cupcake and nikko and gekko wear just watching her do it well laughing like sadistic bitches.

After naruto leaves the woman she herself to be anko and she was laughing like a sadistic bitch like nikko and gekko.

"nice work that was fun don't you agree anko-san" said nikko

"yup nikko-san" said anko

 ** _That is all for this and I hope you all enjoyed this little special of me and I hope you like this story and this little chapter is not canon to the story it is just a little bonus for you all and into next time see you._**


	6. male lion to female lion

( **sekai means world in Japanese and chowa means harmony in Japanese.** )

"talk"

'action of someone or thing'

 _"thoughts"_

 **"tail beast talk"**

 **"spoking in tail beast clock mood/ sage mood"**

 ** _"tail beast thoughts"_**

[scene/time change/P.O. V change]

 ** _Authors notes_**

 _"Moves"_

 ** _[music playing in background]_** ** _(you can use driftnet music if you want to)_**

 ** _(chapters)_**

 _"more than one person/scram"_

 _[dreams/mind space]_

 **"** deferent word that can be replace with the right word **"**

 ** _Wronging there will be blood, a bad charter death and gore, you have been wrong and I am happy to say that I am still kicking and making these chapters as fast as I can and I more thing I am_** ** _Agender in real life so that is how I know what I know_** ** _._**

 _"Linkie pie owns nikko hiatt and gekko hiatt they do not own naruto or undertale or my little pony friendship is magic those belong to their rightful owners and linkie pie does not get money for making any of their fanfiction." Said naruto_

"thanks, naruto. Oh and in this chapter the real fun will begin and nikko and gekko weaned a pink headed short sleeves shirt with black pants and dark pink shoes now they wear something else and I will be saying that in this chapter or the next one" Said linkie

"ok that is all we need we have a story to get to and people to give it to and plot bunnies out of the kingdoms of chaos and back here to let lease" said nikko

"ok and I am starting the story this time so STORY START NOW." Said gekko.

 ** _(chapter 4_** ** _transformation_** **** ** _of a male lion to a girl lion)_**

[4 years later two days before graduate / Academy/ nikko P.O.V]

I walk to wear gekko sleeps in are two story house and opens her door.

"wake up you silly" I said as I pull the coronations back and let the sun light float in and I yank her blankets off, of her and she is wearing her black fox PJs, after I have done that she jumps up with a hiss and looks ready to kill someone.

"hey, don't kill me I am just trying to get us to school and to make sure we get front row sits when sasuke and naruto kiss so we can have black mail on them." I say

And with the thought of black mail gets gekko running faster than sound itself to get ready to get that kind of black mail. I smile at her actinotes and go after her to make sure she did not destroy are house.

[at the academy/normally P.O.V]

The students were talking among their selves and then iruka-sensei walk in with naruto chained up

"hello class let's start today of with a lesson on trap making" said iruka-sensei

"cool I need to test some traps ideas on willing or not willing people" said gekko with a way to nice and sweet smile that promise torture to those who she finds is worth it.

"I vote for sasuke to be you Gennie pig" said naruto

"oh, that is just a wonderful idea naruto-ken" said gekko

"no stay the fucking hell away from me you fucking evil demon of the underworld!" sasuke yelled at gekko

"um no and thank you I work hard to be top dog of the underworld." Said gekko will she run at sasuke and slaps a seal on him that makes him go still for a bit and then turns around and goes to kiss naruto on the lips and hold it for 20 mins and then turn to his fun girls and told them to go fuck themselves and run back his sit and start to talk crazily.

"cool it work batter then I ever hope it would." Said gekko

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE-KEN YOU FUCKING BITCH!?" yell/ask sakura

"Oh, I just put a seal that is made to make people do what they hate muse and to give them the voice to say what is true like sasuke hates naruto and really thinks that about you." Said gekko

And well gekko and sakura wear talking nikko was taking pictures of sasuke and the fun girls and naruto and making sure that they don't see her doing it. Then Iruka use his _"big head no jutsu"_ and yell at everyone to sit down and to stay quiet.

"now before I was rudely interrupted I am going to teach you all how to make useful traps and how to and not to set them up and how to see if there are traps nearby and gekko if you could remove that seal you placed on sasuke so I can have at least a one sane student left after." Said iruka-sensei

"but insanely is fun iruka-sensei and when has he been sane." said gekko as she 'pouts'

"no, it is not gekko and before THAT night." Said iruka-sensei

"your no fun iruka-sensei and I was planning on telling you the secret to doing the evil that is paper." Said gekko as she started to walk over to sasuke to undo the seal.

"wait what is the price to destroy the evil that is paper work?" asked iruka

"I will tell you if you let sasuke keep me seal on him" said gekko

"deal now how do you destroy the evil's that are power work?" said then asked iruka

"all you have to do is use shadow clones because when they are dispelled they return what they learn what they did." Said gekko

Iruka starts to hit his head on the desk he sits at well saying "I am stupid" over and over angina.

"yea, I broke him and I did not even have to use black mail at all" said gekko

"um sis maybe we should fix him?" ask nikko

"no, I like him broken beside this give us the chance to teach the class and I really want to tell them all how babies are made." Said gekko

"are you trying to break everyone here?" ask nikko

"you know me if I can't break them that way then I will break them with black mail." Said gekko with a cheese cat **_(sorry if I mass up its name)_**

"shit why do you love to break everyone we know?" nikko asked

"because it is fun as all hell to mess with them and see how they become so insane" said gekko

"of cuss, why am I not surprised by that." Said nikko

"why not you take iruka- sensei to the school doctor well I teach the class sis." Said gekko

"sounds as good as a plan then any and beside I do want to see what they look like after they learn how babies are made." Said nikko.

[after school/normally P.O.V]

After school, you can see all the moms and dads had looks of horror at what they kids told them and then they turn around to try and attack nikko and gekko only to see them standing upside down on a tree brunch with sharp bat teeth showing with arms cross over their chest.

"hey sis do you want some of the stupid villagers' blood for dinner?" asked nikko

"yes, I do sis but should we go for the fat ones or the thin ones first." Said then asked gekko

"fat ones first then if we are still hunger the thin ones will make good snakes." Said nikko

After nikko said that they leap off the bunch and unfolded their arms and lather like cape that allowed them to fly and they flow after the villagers well the villages were screaming like hell into they all run into each other and knocked each other out and nikko and gekko landed and take out fake vampire and take off charka laced capes.

"that was fun and man do the villagers get scared fast and that was fun to scare them that way." Said gekko

"yea that was fun." Said nikko

After that they walk home and talked on the way there.

"hey nikko how is project RUBY CUTTER going?" asked gekko

"wall we should have it up and running before graduation is here which means it should be up and running in two days." Said nikko

"good so how are the sniper scythes going for RUBY CUTTER?" ask gekko

"already done some with the sword and fly mode just finishing up with the building of it and we have finished the sniper-scythe with switching modes" said nikko

"go on how are project maelstrom, chary blossom, phoenix, toad, slug, and screed crow doing?" said then asked gekko

"they are doing fine just need to add some stuff her and there but beside that they're as good as done." Said nikko

[two-day skip day of graduation/normally P.O.V/ at academy]

"ok students today is the day you all going to become genin" said iruka-sensei

The hole class was over joyed and world not be quit that is into iruka use the _"big head no jutsu"_ that made the hole class quit down fast.

"ok class today is graduation and for graduation you are going to do the _clone no jutsu_ , _transformation no jutsu_ , _station no jutsu_ , and your own jutsu." Said iruka-sensei

 ** _(A/N I am skipping to where they call nikko, gekko then naruto because it is all canon from here so yes and if you want to know what happens then just watch the anime or read the mango and now back to what you were reading.)_**

[testing room/normally P.O.V]

"ok nikko it is your turn to go" said iruka-sensei

"ok sensei" said nikko as she walks into the room they were testing in

Once inside the testing with iruka and Mizuki nikko walk up to the desk and waited for the ok to go.

"you can go now nikko." Said iruka-sensei

"ok" said nikko

 _"_ _clone no jutsu"_ and nikko made 3 perfects normally clones and just as they come the left

 _"_ _transformation no jutsu"_ and nikko transformation into an older her with nothing but her panties on.

Mizuki and iruka were both fighting of a nose blood from just the share beauty that was now an almost naked and older nikko, but in a blast of smoke nikko was back to her smaller and still equal beautiful self.

"Th-Th-That w-wa-was g-go-goo-good nikko but please d-do-don-don't do Th-Th-that angina." Stuttered iruka-sensei as he blushed as red as a stop sign.

"nikko please move on." Said mizuki

"ok" said nikko as she station herself with mizuki and then station them back to where they were

"ok and now a jutsu of your own creation" said iruka

"is ok if I base my jutsu off someone else's jutsu?" asked nikko

"yes, it is nikko so go ahead please"

After doing some hand signs faster than the eye could see nikko said _"wind release: rasenshuriken bullet no jutsu"_ as she said the jutsu a small rasenshuriken come to life on her finger and she pointed it at the wall and fire it off and it blow a hole into the wall that lead outside.

"HOLY SHIT THAT A LOT OF FUCKING POWER TO IT AND THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND FUCKING BLOW A FUCKING HOLE THOUGH THE SCHOOL!" yelled iruka-sensei

"for fun and that is at low power at high power it can destroy the leaf village 100 times over and then some." Said nikko with a big smile on her face, iruka and mizuki were wandering what that fuck she need that kind of fire power for.

"you are wandering why I need fire power like that let's just say I know people who would like to see me dead." Said nikko.

"ok take a head proctor and go outside please." Said iruka

"ok sensei and mizuki-sensei I hope to see you angina soon" said a smiling nikko

Next came gekko without being called in and did just as good as nikko.

"ok gekko can you do your own jutsu now please." Said iruka

"ok iruka-sensei but be wrong this jutsu I am about to show you is still in the making." Said gekko

"ok" said iruka

"mizuki-sensei would you be willing to let me do this jutsu on you?" asked gekko

"ok but please don't kill me or make my man hood go away I still want kids and I want to see those kids and be a grandpa" said mizuki

"ok but that ends when I leave here with a head proctor" said gekko

"that is fine be me because I know we will not see each other angina for a long time." Said mizuki

"Ok" said gekko with a smile that could kill a fox.

Gekko did some hand and stop on the tiger sign

"ok before I do this I am going to wrong you mizuki this is going to hurt like hell but will not kill." Said gekko

"on a scale form 1-10 how much will it hurt?" asked mizuki

"seven and a half on that scale mizuki-sensei" said Gekko

"still go with it." Said mizuki

"ok, but don't say I did not wrong you at all and here I go." said gekko

 _"_ _hidden leaf village secret jutsu: 1,000 exploding years of death"_ called at gekko as she pulls out a kunai with a low explosives tag on it and stick it up mizuki ass and it exploded out the hole in the wall. As this was happening mizuki was yell why.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU LEARN THAT?" yelled/asked iruka

"oh, that is something I saw and improved on and don't worry iruka-sensei mizuki-sensei will be AOK and be back soon." Said gekko and just as she finish mizuki appeared about to kill her when she moved out of the way of the attacked.

"see you all later." Said gekko as she graved a head proctor on her way out after that iruka get naruto and had him test and he field the test.

[outside of the Academy with naruto/ naruto P.O.V]

Gekko walk up to naruto

"hey naruto don't worry someone will give you a makeup test and when they do find me and my sis so we can help you with the makeup test" said gekko

"ok I will and nice work with passing and when you see nikko please tell her I said that she did an excellent job." I said.

"ok see you around" said gekko

Just as gekko left mizuki walk up to him and told him of a makeup test that he can do to pass this year.

[abandons old house in the worlds/ P.O.V naruto]

I just finished the shadow clone jutsu when iruka, gekko, and nikko showed up.

"hey iruka-sensei, gekko-Chan, nikko-Chan what are you all doing here?" I asked

"well I am here to bring you to the hokage" said iruka

"we are here for someone else" said nikko and gekko nodded her head

Just then a Fūma Shuriken was flying at them and nikko coat it with her hand

"oh, looks whose here and naruto you are the nine-tail beast and I am here to kill you!" mizuki said as he threw a second Fūma shuriken at naruto but gekko coat it with her hand

"iruka-sensei take naruto him and take the scroll of sealing with you to the hokage and do not ask how I know what that scroll is just do as I say me and my sister can take care of mizuki." Said nikko

"ok see you later" said iruka as he left with naruto

"now that they are gone let us have hell come here!" said gekko as she did hand signs at a super-fast rate when she finished she call the jutsu.

 _"_ _wind-fire release: fire storm of chaos no jutsu"_ after gekko said that a big fire ball was sent to mizuki but he move out of the way, but the fire ball exploded into a rain of fire rain and mizuki could not move out of the of this and it badly hurt him but he could still move and a part of his shirt was burnt off and it revealed a curse mark seal on him.

"hey nikko looks like white snake-teme has made his make on this one." Said gekko

"yup and we will remove it after we make him into a her that can have babies." Said nikko as she wants thought hand signs

 _"_ _mind transfer no jutsu"_ as nikko says that she goes out of her body and geos into mizuki's body.

"transfer complete time to make him a full-on girl now." Said nikko in mizuki body as she made him do hand signs

 _"_ _sex change no jutsu"_ as nikko in mizuki body said that his body started to change into a skinny girl with c-cup boobs and is 6'4 now and has nice craves on her body. After that nikko left mizuko body as she was asleep do her entering her body.

"that was fun and now we put the seals on her." Said gekko as she starts to put seals on mizuko

[at the hospital/ normally P.O.V]

"hey, we need help here!" said nikko as she and gekko drag mizuko into the hospital **_(A/N please note when the transformation happens mizuki turn into a female and I am now going to him her and mizuko and she is naked because the clothes she was wearing get destroyed in the transformation)_**

"ok what happen to her?" ask the doctor

"A, spar that want wrong can you get me and my sis and the hokage when she wakes up?" said then asked nikko

"Ok I will. Where will you be?" said then ask the doctor

"we be at battle field 44" said nikko

"why would children like you be doing in such a deadly place like?" asked the doctor

"homing are ninja skills and jutsu in a place that can proved a real sense of danger and to help us train are mind and bodies to life thought anything" explained gekko

"ok as long as you don't get hurt or die I will not jade were you train at" said the doctor as they take mizuko into a room to get healed and rest in.

 ** _AND that is it sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter and I hope you all like what I did with mizuki I did not really like the guy but death is not for a lot of people and besides I have plans on what to do with her now and I hope you all like this chapter please R &R it helps me know you all hating my story or loving it so into next time see you next chapter o/._**


	7. Chapter 7 TAMOTL

"talk"

'action of someone or thing'

 _"thoughts"_

 **"tail beast talk"**

 **"spoking in tail beast clock mood/ sage mood"**

 ** _"tail beast thoughts"_**

[scene/time change/P.O. V change]

 ** _Authors notes_**

 _"Moves"_

 ** _[music playing in background]_** ** _(you can use driftnet music if you want to)_**

 ** _(chapters)_**

 _"more than one person/scram"_

 _[dreams/mind space]_

 **"** deferent word that can be replace with the right word **"**

 ** _Hello to all you out there, I just want to clear some confussion GOD OF WOVELS bright to my ateanshion, the before the chapter talk is me just putting a fourth wall breack in the story and why this story some times has a lot of info and sometimes not is because I a skated brained meaning I have a lot of ideos and I sometimes just get lost in my writing and get of topic of the oronal story I want but I make it work, I hope that help get some of the confussion away and know I am impoving over time I write a chaptper._**

"linkie pie owns nothing but her ocs and the song in this chapter and what she said in her A/N is true" said naruto

"thanks naruto I am just thinkful d and p are not here" said linkie pie

"eyup" said nikko

"those two would destory the fourth wall before we could fix it" said gekko

"well we have taken enough of the readers time and I think they really want the story to start meow" said nikko

"ok story start Meow!" said naruto

 ** _(The after math of the lion)_**

[forst of death/5 munites after nikko and gekko truning muriki into muriko/normally P.O.V]

"hey sis should we check up on mizuko now?"asked nikko

"who is that?" asked gekko

"it is mizuki in girl form" asworded nikko

Just then a mic-nin find them

"hey are you two nikko and gekko by change?" asked the mic-nin

"yes we are is the wemon we broght in awoke yet?" awsored and then asked nikko

"yes she is and she seems like she was looking for a way out ut we have eyes other were after the fox has run away if you get what I mean" said the nin-mic with a kind smile that was not fake at all

"oh we get you so is ok if she get visters now?" said then asked gekko

"yes you can and the hokage is there waiting for you to get there" said the mic-nin as they left and shortly after words was nikko and gekko went to the hospital to see mizuko and the hokage.

[hospital/normally P.O.V]

Nikko and gekko are now outsiad mizuko room and are wiating to see if the hokage will allow them in.

"hey old men can we come in?" asked nikko

"yes nikko you and your sister can come in now" said the hokage

"thanks old men and I think we should tell what happen so you know what is going on and mizuki you mate want to leasing to and by the way we are call you mizuko now." Said gekko

After the explianed what happen to both mizuko and the hokage

"ok so you trun mizuki into a girl because he said a s-rank secter and because he was a trater nice work and may I ask is his tronsfermation real or fake?" said then ask the hokage

"it is real, he is now a real girl that can have babies and she can now know what are life is like and one more thing only we know how to trun from female to male for real and vas versa mahahahahahaah. Besides this is a fate worst then death for a male right?" siad that asked gekko

"well yes and I think it siut with what happen besides why in naruto not frecking out about being the nine tail foxes conter?" said then asked the hokage

"that be besuace of us we told him some stories the frist time we meat and he figer out it all by himself and he has learn how to forgive the villagers for what they have done seeing as he would do the same if someone he loved died because of something lik that." Said nikko

"well that makes seanse somehow." Said the hkage

"oh and you should make mizuko a Genin and be on are genin team and if you don't want me to use what blockmail I have on you, you batter make it to were we are on the same team as naruto, sesuke, and surkara, along with mizuko-chen-teme" said nikko show the hokage a picture of him and his wife doing the briads and bees.

"Ok, ok I will just please don't show that to anyone and how the fuck did you get that picuter I thoght I destoryed all of them" said then asked the hokage

"I have my ways of getting b;ack mail for everyone in this world" said gekko.

You could see the fear on mizuko and the hokages faces after gekko saided that.

"um so if you have black mail on everyone do you mean everyone? Asked mizuko

"yup" said gekko with a evil smile on her face

"well I will do my beast to not get on your bad side." Said mizuko

"hey mizuko do you want to stay at our house into you get one in your new name?" asked Nikko

"sure why not it could be good to see what it look like to live with you and I have a feeling I was going to get drag to your house anyway and I do need help with me new bady" said mizuko

 _"_ _what the hell is worng with me and did I just amited to needing help to little kids did they change my mind when they change my hole body into a girl and am I really starting to like the ideo of being a girl and never going back to my manly ways and in sead go into thhe girly ways like shopping for new dress and shoes and all of the crap?"_ qoustion mizuko in her thoghts

"we forget that after a about a week or two you will forget that you was a man at all if you get change from a male to female and the same goes for female to male and your momeries will change to were you think you were a male or female deponding on what greader you were before." Said gekko

"oh no that explineds why my thoughts were truning into girly thoghts instead of manly thoughts." Said mizuko

"and if you are going to ask no we will not change you back and we will edit you mind as well to think that you were not going to the white snake-teme" said nikko

"now sleep" said gekko as she put mizuko to sleep

"well I think I will go before you two do something that could be deadly for me." Said the hokage as he laft in a stome of lefts

Nikko and gekko are now getting the white snake-teme's face and prosen out of mizuko moneries and changing them to fit her new live and speeding up the change rate to make her think she was alawys a female and not a male and changing her vical cords to sound more female.

"well that was fun I think we should let her sleep and we can have some 'fun' with her later." Said gekko with a big smile on her face

"oh no I am not going to have that kind of fun with her you can all you want, only if she wants it." Said nikko

"oh I made sure that she want to have that kind of fun with her girlfriend." Said gekko

"oh no you did not do what I think you did." Said nikko

"oh yes I did beside it will make it look more like she is loving with her girlfriend instead with stanger and beside we did make it look like she use a transfermantion to look older and no she is 9 years old and besides we are ninja now so we can do that kind of stuff with other ninja and besides this is my way as pay back." Side gekko

"oh well what can I do now and besides it's only you." Said nikko

"yup and I am glad for that." Said gekko

"so how is the porjects doing?" asked nikko

"we both know they are doing well because both of are shadow clones are doing them I just hope they get finshed before the toad and fox leave to get the slug." Said gekko

"yeah some here" said nikko

"but we should get naruto to be a ninja and oh am I calling in some favers from the old man, see ya." Said gekko as she left the the old man the threed hokage

"I thoght she sayed we… must have been talking about her and her tantionted oh well I think I will go trian into it is time to get are teams"said nekko to herself.

 ** _well that is all for now and god of wovles if you see anything worng I am sorry but I am trying to make and fix stuff as I am going but I am not going back in this story to change anything sorry but I feel like all the information I put in there is need and after this arc is done I am going onto a filler arc called the SAW arc and yes this arc is need and do not skip because susake and saruka sticks up there ass will be take out in the most painful ways the human mind can think of (inster evil luaghter here)_** _ **:)**_ **** ** _and yes THERE WILL BE BLOOD! And by the way I hope you all seen or hard of saw the movie siries if not look it up because it is a fun movie siries to watch if you are not bother by blood,guts,and horror alround. See ya'll later._**


	8. bells of hell and teams

"talk"

'action of someone or thing'

 _"thoughts"_

 **"tail beast talk"**

 **"spoking in tail beast clock mood/ sage mood"**

 ** _"tail beast thoughts"_**

[scene/time change/P.O. V change]

 ** _Authors notes_**

 _"Moves"_

 ** _[music playing in background]_** ** _(you can use driftnet music if you want to)_**

 ** _(chapters)_**

 _"more than one person/scram"_

 _[dreams/mind space]_

 **"** deferent word that can be replace with the right word **"**

 ** _Well hello there I am back with a neither chapter I hope you all like and if the keys are bothering you then let me know because if ten of you say so then I will take them down for the up and coming chapters, anyway next chapter well be starting the SAW arc._**

"linkie pie does not own me or my little pony friendship is magic or fallout or fallout equestria, all she/they own is this story and plot for the story and her four ocs" said suruka

"thanks suruka I will make you tro err I mean trianing less pianful in the saw arc for that." Said linkie

"ah thanks…?" said/ask suruka

"um linkie we should story the story now before you give to much away about the next arc in this story" said gekko well reading a organ book well giggle like a little school girl.

"ok only if you put that dimm god book away." Said linkie

"never and I staring this story NOW!" said gekko well hitting a big red butten that says story start now, well still reading her organ

[chapter 5 bells of hell and teams now/P.O.V namorlly/the next day in the academy]

In the academy iruka-sensei is sitting and waiting for his stundents when nikko and gekko come in with someone new to him.

"hey nikko and gekko who do you have here?" asked iruka-sensei

"oh this is you new student that tack a diffented test yesterday to become genin and is here for team pleasement." Explened nikko to iruka-sensei

"oh ok my I ask you, your name?" asked iruka-sensei to mizuko

"yes I am mizuko casper **1** " said mizuko to iruka-sensei

"ok you can sit with nikko and gekko but when the rest of the class comes I will ask you to come down to tell the hole class about your self is that ok?" said then asked iruka-sensei

"yea that is ok." Mizuko said well she walk up to sit next to gekko and hold her hand.

"gekko-chan whoes team do you think we be on?" asked mizuko to gekko

"oh you, me, sis, naruto, susake, and sakura will be on a six maned team" said gekko to her girlfriend mizuko

After five minutes the hole class was there and sakura along with ino run in at the same time and gwet stick in the door and when they get unstick they feeled down on ground the were kissing each other. Well this was happing gekko take out a small cammer from her boobs and take a picture of both sakure and ino kissing for black mail later on in life and then put it away before anyone saw her doing it. After sakure and ino get up and went to sit with susake did tam placment take pleace.

 ** _(I am spiking into team seven is called because they are the same as cannon.)_**

"Team seven is gekko, nikko, naruto, mizuko, susake, and sakure and your jonin sensei is Kakashi hatake and be worng he likes o be late to stuff that is not a mission and class is dismiss retun after luanch for you new sensei to pick you up." Said iruka-sensei

After iruka said that nikko had graved everyone on here team and take them to eat at a sakure tree.

"hey sakure you should remove that sakure tree brunch up your ass and enjoy your time because hell will be coming soon and some with you susake." Said gekko with a creeping fake smile on her face **_(think of sai's smile)_**

"I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING SAKURE TREE BRUNCH UP MY ASS YOU FUCKING DO FUCKER NIETHER DEOS SUSAKE-CHAN!" yelled sakure and hitting gekko as hard as she could after the pounch made cantricted there was a big dust cloud and when it cleared to the shock of everyone but mizuko,nikko and naruto, gekko was still sitting were she was and sakure was holding her hand like it hit a steel wall.

"that hurt like a son of a bitch, what the fucking hell is your fucking skin made of gekko-teme?" asked sukare

"my skin is that of a noramolly human but I have a lot of charka which I use a bit of to make an invusbale armor out of that, that portacts my from any charka or phsical base attacks." Explaned gekko.

"ok that is a little op for a kid are ago and teach me how to do that so I can my brother." Said/commanded susake

"no to the frist put I can still die and there are ways around my armor and for teaching it well that is smpile just puss out all your charka and then candicen it to make it the way I have my, but before you go and do that be worng this justu uses a lot of charka so for you, you can only keep it going for about 2 hours if you use non-charka base attacks and if you do use charka it will not least as long as that and deppanding on how much charka the justsu uses is how less you can keep it up, and this is a good way to incress your charka pools because you be using so much charka to full the armor." said gekko and give susake what he want.

With that everyone sit and eat there lunch in a nice quit and when they where done they head back to the acmandy to wiat for Kakashi and at the two hour mark of waiting nikko, gekko, and naruto did the only thing three pranks would do and set up the mess crazyness prank they could do in just half a hour. This prank invoded a trip wire with pink piant along with an parolt that goes to every Kakashi hatake in all dimesions and the point could not be wash out or hidden at all and than atfter that it would fire an shocking net at him and that's all the prank is. And it all happen just as planned.

"ok my frist thoughts on you guys are some of you are mad gunnis for starting this trap/prank on my and the rest of you need sticks removes from your ass." Said Kakashi

"well think you Kakashi-sensei and I do hope you don't take out any orenge books around me because I will brun them same goes for you sis I don't want to see that shit around this team." Said nikko

"you brun it you buy us a new one and if you don't I will send out all the black mail I have on you and you know I have more black mail on you then you do on me so don't even think about it sis." Said gekko

"ok, ok just don't send that stuff out I well not brun you books at all." Said nikko

"good sis." Said gekko in a low over sweer viceo that sent chills down everyone spians

"um is anyone else sacred to death of gekko now to?" asked a sacred susake

"eyup" said everyone that was not gekko said

"well thank you I try my best to be the worst of the worst" said gekko in a very happy tone.

"um can you let me go and we can go to the roofs to get to know either batter." Asked then said Kakashi-sensei

"ok" said nikko as she unnet Kakashi and after that they were on the roof now.

"ok heres what we are going to do we will tell each other what we like, hate, dream is, and hobbies you can tell them in any order you like and if there is more info you want us to know then please do tell us." Said Kakashi

"sensei why don't you go frist?" asked surka

"ok, my hobbies are not your bunniess, I like trianing and trutoring kids like you, I hate kids and not being able read my books, and my dream is to make a team so good that they could rule the world." Said Kakashi

"ok that is a lot to take in." said nikko sprieads that Kakashi even said that.

"ok pinkie your trun" said Kakashi

"I am sakure and I like flowers and a man of my dreams, I hate nikko and gekko and naruto, my hobbies are flowering and planning stuff, my dream is something only I well know." Said sakure

"emo boy your turn" said kakashi

"I am susake, I like training, I hate my brother, my dream is to kill my brother, and my hobbie is think of ways to kill my brother." Said susake.

"Ok dark girl your turn" said kakashi

"I am gekko, I like blood and gore and drinking the blood of my emenies, I hate missing nin, my hobbies are body hunting and turtoring and baking, and my dream is to be the most powerful ninaja in this world." Said gekko

 _"_ _ok she is a bloodthosty crazzy bitch who will kill us all if we do not give her the blood she wants."_ Thought kakashi

"your trun sunny girl" said kakashi

"I am nikko, the same as gekko" said nikko

 _"_ _oh fuck two of them I think this well be a bloody team"_ thought kakashi

"ok your time loin" said kakashi

"I am mizuko, and I like gekko my girlfriend and my friends, my hobbies are helping aminals and planning death on those who hate me and my friends, I highly dislike a lot of people, and my dream is the same thing as nikko and gekko is." Said mizuko

 _"_ _well she sames sensan compaed to the rest of them but the loving a nieother girl is weird."_ Thought kakashi

"meet at teaming ground seven at midnight tonight and don't eat dinner or brin food to eat because you will puiack it all up doing trianing" said kakashi

[at trianing ground seven/at midnight/ kakashi P.O.V]

Everyone was at the trianing ground seven on time.

"yo everyone how are you all?" I said

"good and full of energy." Said gekko

"how the fuck are you full of energy at this time?" I ask.

"we are night people silly and we sleep at the day time and not night time." Said nikko this time

"well those two are (yanw) the rest of us have (yanw) ererngy to fight for a bit but not a (yanw) lot for the (yanw) whole night." Said and yawning susakra

"I agree with susakra on this one" said susake

"I am more awoke then you because I am use to this can of training do to those two." Said naruto.

"hey we told you not to tell anyone about that but well we are on the topic we still be good for tommower night trianing?" said nikko than asked naruto

"Eyup" naruto said

"ok enoughn talk we start trianing right now but I lied this is a test of your skills and the goal is to get these three balls from me before noon tommower and come at me with the intrant to kill me." I Said

"on a leave of 1 to10 how much can we kill you?" asked gekko with a twisted smile that said if you say 10 then pian is all you well now.

"um 8 is the leave for how much you can kill me" I told her.

"ok so not a lot of pian but eoughn pian to last into next week." Said gekko

"well this is going to be a long night and in 3,2,1 the test begins." I siad.

The kids all vianshed and I could not even feel there charka signgals. All but gekko that was and she was grianing like a mad wemon and run at me and pulling out some kind of black box from her ass and it fire a red beam that I know would be bad for me if it hit me and I esacped it by a hair and when it hit the ground and it trun red and it malted.

"what the fuck is that and why the fuck did it come out of your ass?" I asked

"mahahahaha I well never tell you because I am the qreen of randomness and this is a leaser gun." Said gekko with an madden smile that just says death is coming

"why do you look like a mad wemon that well bring death to everyone?" I asked

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, because I am a crazy wemon that well kill everyone in her path so that I can see me dream." Said gekko

"um nikko should I be worrie about her saying something like this?" I asked

"no just not get kill and oh if you think I won't pull something out of my ass then you are wrong." Said nikko

"well you two are going to really kill me if you get the change." I said

"EYUP!" yelled them both.

"well I am fucked" I said

"hey kakaski-sensei do you want to know what is sad about this?" asked nikko

"um what is sad about this nikko?" I asked

"we are shadow clones fighting and th rule us are out drinkin there selfs silly or at least trying to drink them self silly hehehe." Clone gekko said to me.

"what the fuck is wrong with the rule ones of you?" I aksed

"a lot and don't even try to get more besides the rest should be coming here seen you might want to use your little eye to see were we are going to attacked to make sure you live longer then with out it and run as fast as you can and see if you could get the rest to stop us, MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said gekko

I started to run and uncaver me left eye and double red leaser tried to hit me in me ass, but I still for all my life and then I run into naruto.

"naruto help me life and I make you the hokage after this or as stong as one" I said to naruto

"nope beside I am on their side so bye bye" said naruto as he pull out an leaser minigun and started to fire at me.

"how the fuck do you have that wapen naruto?" I ask

"oh nikko and gekko give it to me because they felt like I could do batter with someing like this and I love the wapens they use so yeah and if you see them drunk DON'T PISS THEM OFF because what they are doing right now well be times 100,000 and there is no way to tell how much pain you well be in." said naruto with a shiver going down his back at thinking about nikko and gekko being drunk

"thanks for that adives naruto now if you need me I be run and seeing if I could trun the tades of this see ya and please don't kill me even if I said at the start to come at me like you going to kill me." I Said

Naruto just pianted his guns and shot at me and I started to run aninga and when I look at the time it was only been one hour with elaven hours left to go and I have to stay alive with three killers with weird wapons and three more that could maybe kill me… ok one more and two who I could get to fight the overs for me and that is when I run into susake.

"yo susake if you help me keep away from nikko and gekko if you do then I well give you one of me bells" I said to susake

"um no" said susake and with that susake was at the bells and get them when a red beam hit them and the rest of them came out of the woods with the nikko and gekko clones in the front of them and cutting the bell in helf and giving one helf to each of them

"how was that for team work kakashi" said gekko

"that was the most betiful team work I have every seen and I say team 7 is a real team now" I said.

 ** _Well that is a chapter done sorry for how long I have been gone I had a lot on my plate, I do hope you like this chapter and next chapter is the beginning of the saw arc and I am going to 'kill' kakashi in that arc and sorry for this being late had a hard time and I am posting this after I posted a new story witch I really do hope you like._**


	9. Chapter 9:the games part1

**_Hey it is time to kill kikashi and for those who don't want me to suck it up and know that this is improunted for the plot =) anyway quick disclaimer I don't own naruto or my little pony or anthing else I might therw in here, I have bright rin back to life in this fic thought ways that will be talk of later on in this fanfiction and I am ocing rin and obito a bit so please don't kill for doing that._**

 ** _(chapter 9: the games part 1)_**

 **[hokeage tower thrids P.O.V]**

 **[two weeks after kikashi past team 7]**

 **I was doing the evil that is paperwork when two genin, one dress in dark pick shirt with blood red shorts with an leaf** hitai-ate with a crisam red cloth with hair that is a dark pick with an dark bright red stick going down the middle in tiwn pony tales, with mix match eyes one purple with bright pink irse (left eye) and the other a light pink (right eye), with a hight of 6'2 and has an avger build for a kid her ago with avger size breasts, next to her is a girl with the same biuld, hight, clothes, and eyes but her hair is dark light pink with red mix with black stick down the middle of it. The two are the twin sisters nikko and gekko.

"what are the two of you doing here?" I asked them.

"we are here to get proashion to tur err I am trian team seven today" siad gekko

"let me geuss if I don't let you 'train' them then you going to black mail me into I let you 'train' them." I siad in an marity of fact way

"you know us so well" siad nikko with a smile

 **"** **yea and go ahead and 'trian' them into they drop." I said**

 **"** **ok see you some other time old man" said gekko as she and her sister left the some way they came**

 **"** **I swore those two will be the death of everyone" I said to myself as I went back to work on the evil of paper work.**

 **[teaming ground 7 with team seven namolly P.O.V]**

 **As team seven waited for nikko and gekko and kashia to came minizko asked sarkra a qoustion.**

 **"** **hey sarkra why did you become a ninja and don't say for sasuke?" asked minizko**

 **Sasukra had to think long and hard about that because she forget why she wanted to be a ninja for, before falling in love with susake. After about 30 minates sasukra had an awnser to the qoustion.**

 **"** **before I falled in love with susake-senpia i want to be a ninja to protectd those I loved and my friends along with being the best midcil ninja I could but looks like I lose site of that whne I was fangirling over susake-senpia" said sukure**

 **"** **I am positive if you grow out this is fangirlness and grow stonger and go back to what you wanted to be before susake come into your live you can mabey get him to good out with you then" said minizko**

 **And then kikashi came in with leaves flying around him**

 **"** **sorry I am later I saw an old lady with big bags trying to walk down a steet to get to her house so I thought I might as well help her when I was done and on me way her I saw a cat in a tree with a small girl saying here mittins so I help her and get the kittin down then when I get back to coming here I saw a black cat coming a cross my path so I take the long way here and here I am now." Said kikashi**

 **"** **lier but nice use of HIS lies never thought you use them." Said nikko as she come down from a jump and land next to kikashi**

 **"** **how you know who lies their are from nikko" kikashi asked**

 **"** **you will find out in do time you silly one eye billy" said gekko as she come out of naruto shadow scaring the others but not naruto, nikko, and minizko because they are use to gekko doing that sometimes.**

 **"** **hey kikashi my and my sis are going to run todays 'trianing' mahahahahahahahaha" said gekko then start to luaght like the mad women she is with thunder going off in the background scaring everyone but naruto, and nikko because they know what training means to them one hell of a from of toruter.**

 **"** **yea and 'bright' some people with us" said nikko as she pull a bag out of no where and handed it to gekko who open it to revil itach and obito with orangon mask covering half his face and rin.**

 **"** **how the fuck the two of you alive I thought the two of you died." Asked a very shocked kikashi**

 **"** **I was bright back to life do to nikko and gokke-ken but somwhow obito lived thouth the crussong rocks and I have been watching from my grave and I am asheame of the both of you." Said rin**

 **"** **is it true you bright back my dear rin-chan?" asked obito**

 **"** **yea because we know she was the only thing to put some saneity back into you and we love to bring back the dead which reminds us we need to find were the fourth hokage left after you bright him and his wife back." Said nikko**

 **"** **what you bright back** sensei but how did you bright him and my old use to be dead teammate and insane teammate that I thought was died and why did you do it?" Aksed kakashi

 ** _"_** ** _one that would be for later and two because we need to change time so this world does not see the future if we did not do this."_** **Said nikko and gekko at the same time**

 **"** **ok fine be that way" said kikaish**

 **"** **now** **do you want to play a game** **before we do training?" asked nikko and when she said DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME she went into one tial clock and then left it and it did not show to the others.**

 ** _"_** ** _yes we do"_** **said all but nikko and gekko who were luaghting evily in their heads because all but them agreed to be aprt of a saw game.**

 **"** **ok then take a nap.** ** _Secreat ninja art: sleeping genjustun no justu_** **" said nikko as she deos a genjustu and all but nikko and gekko went to sleep.**

 **[two hours later in an unknow pleace with Kakashi, obito, rin.]**

 **[kakashi P.O.V]**

 **When I woke up I had a huge bloody headanch and saw rin and obito were asleep with rin being on top of obito like they were being frisky (yea I know what I typed) and by the reddess of the two they were awoke now and seen where they are.**

 **"** **hey you two I hope you two were not frisky without me watching it for blackmeal." I Said and then had the two of them eyeing me wondering if this is some kind of sick joke, just before they started to fight they all remanber what happen with nikko and gecko said before they want to sleep.**

 **"** **oh these little fuckers!" said a very angery obito**

 **"** **hey at least they bright us back togather don't they." I Said in a lazy clam voice**

 **"** **wow when did you become the lazy one kakashi-san?" asked rin**

 **"** **when minoto and kushina died I snaped and did what the old obito would do."I Said**

 **"** **hey when your chirri hit rin that is when I snapped because I thought you killed her yourself." Said obito**

 **"** **actully I run in front of it because I don't want to the three tails that was sealed in me to be later unsealed and destroy our village and had him take my life." Said rin**

 **"** **are you insane rin if nikko and gekko did not bring you back to life I think I would drive myself more insane then I am and in that insane state destroy the world by trying to make it peaceful by insalving all the world in a very powerful genjust." Said obito**

 **"** **I did it to portocted the village that all three of us group up in and I wanted to see you angina." Said a sad rin**

 **"** **ww-hh-aa-tt yyy-oo-uuu wwww-aaa-nnn-tttt ttt-oo ssss-eeeee-eeeeeee mmmm-eeee aaa-nnn-ggg-iiii-nnn-aa?" asked a stradering obito (I am only doing it once with each creartor so yea when -creartor name- this happen just asmume I am doing stradering)**

 **"** **yea besause when me and kakashi thought you died I realived I love you obito and I do not want to waste me second chance and not live with you." Said rin**

 **Before obito or anyone else could spoke after that a voice came out of nowhere.**

 **"** **well well looks who is fanlly up and looks like you remound your lost friendship that is going help you live thought our** **little game** **(inseroted evil and insane laughter here) so I hope you are ready for some blackjake 21, here are the rules the one who loses will 'die' and the rest live besides that narmoll rules and you have shock seals on you so when you lose that shock seal will active killing you and you have charka stealing seals so no charka for you all" said the voice**

 **They thought it sound like gekko and diceaded to ask if it was her.**

 **"** **is that you gekko?" I asked**

 **"** **yea but you three so be think on the game now you have one day or I pick who dies so you better play now." Said the now indifed gekko**

 **"** **well best of lucky to the two of you"I said**

 **"** **same to you friend" said obitio**

 **Rin just nodded and the three saw four poker decks stuck on each.**

 **"** **so how do you see who deals and does not deal." Asked obito**

 **"** **let's play rock-paper-sasers for it" awnsered rin**

 **After a game of rock-paper-sasers kakashi won and is the dealer**

 ** _(I am skiping the game because it is just like any other blackjack game so I am just going to say who won the game and who lost)_**

 **Kakashi lost the game, rin come seconded, and obito won.**

 **"** **you all know what happens now, I will give you sometime to say good bye kakashi before I kill you." Said gekko**

 **"** **good bye obito and rin when the two of you go and see the threed hokage tell him I died playing a game made by gekko and rin I will see you when your time is up and some with you obito" I said in a heartful way and had an lazy eye smile**

 **"** **well see you in the after friend" said obito as he hold his hand out for a fiss bump and I give a fiss bumped back to him**

 **Rin run up to me and started to cry on my chest**

 **"** **w-w-w h-h-h y-y-y ww hh yy why ddd-iii-dd yy-oo-u have tt-o died tthhiiss time?" asked a shocking and still cry rin**

 **"** **because I watch all of my posted pruasheys people died and I don't want to see each of you died anigan." I said**

 **"** **ok I understand but I still heat how you have to die." Said a still crying rin but the shocking she was doing has stop.**

 **"** **before I died can you primos me that the both of you will go back to the hidden village in leaves and become the treachers of this genitorshion of team 7, witch is nikko, gekko, naruto, susake, and** **Sasukra, please teach them and show them what we use to be like and make sure they don't make the same misticks we made all thoses years ago, seeing how I am going to die anyway might as well tell you that naruto is the nine tail fox jailer so rin you can realed a bit even if you didn't have it for long you still had a tail beast in you." I Said**

 **"** **hey kakashi be thankful I did not kill you right when you said that besides obito already know about naruto and the fox it was him who unleashed it on the hidden leave village and had it try to destroy it." Said gekko**

 **Kakashi eyed his old frind and saw an fliched and his body languse says that what gekko just said was the truth**

 **"** **may I asked why you unleashed the nine tail on the village my dear old friend?" asked kakashi to obito**

 **"** **HEY I WAS NOT IN MY RIGHT MIND AND I WAS STILL GRIVING OVER WATCHING YU KILLING RIN." Yelled obito**

 **"** **claim down I was just asking and see you in the after life." I said as I felt the seal active**

 **The seal actived and sent a small dus of litning charka into me and I started to feel sleep and saw nothing but darkness.**

 **[rin P.O.V/ after the seal actived]**

 **I went up to kakashi and check his plus and found non I look at obito.**

 **"** **he is gone please do not kill whoever this gekko person is I thin they did this for a reson" I said then aksed to obito**

 **"** **ok but that will not stop me from putting them into a genjustu and killing them there and keep them alive in the real world." Said a clearly pissed off obito with his shurgan and rinnagun actived and when I look close to them I saw hurt, pian, and hated for the one who killed kakashi but looking really deep I saw sadness and happnsee to see me angina but at the prize of kakashi.**

 **"** **please obito be who you use to be, a ball of sunshine in this dark world and be as bright as one and show me that wonderful bright smile that I grow to love when you were still with us and take me on a date after we leave this pleace." I said**

 **"** **ok I will try but I don't know if that old sunny me is still alive in me and that be wonderful my little grove" obito said**

 **And then a door open and we could see sun light**

 **"** **go now you two are free and just know kakashi found out what friends really means after overone he loved died and he bleamed himself all the time for you guys death so him seeing you alive and will had made him so happy, I hope you take what I have down to heart and live on to see what new happens and see what there is to see." Said gekko**

 **After gekko was down we left.**

 _ **That is all for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed next up is susake and his bother trun to make up and become brothers once agina so see ya.**_


End file.
